vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Malkavian Clan
Clan Malkavian (迈卡维, Mài kǎ wéi) is one of the 7 secret clans of the Camarilla, their Sacred Weapon is the Spirit Ring. About Their Castle/HQ is protected by a skull barrier that hides its from the naked eye and prevents anyone from entering. Inside is a traditional Japanese-styles building, the Malkavians themselves also dress in traditional Japanese clothing, have the Japanese etiquette and mannerism towards entertaining guests at the same time. Chapter 45 The clan also is the origins of the Zhui Yan and those with its scent on them can't pass by the barrier so well. Chapter 48 As with the Ventrue Clan, their own leader faces eternal sleep. Dye You takes his place. Chapter 45 The Clan's sacred weapon is the Spirit Ring. Chapter 36 One of their Elders died in the massacre Fan Le Lao's father made because of what happened to his wife. Later they managed to stepp over their anger. Members DyeYou.png|Dye You Daiyoufather.png|Dye You's father Trivia *They are based on the clan of the same name from Vampire: The Masquerade, they are of European origins (Roman and Greek). **Compared to some of the other clans, the Malkavians in Vampire Sphere are quite a bit different to their origins, who are known for their madness and non-nonsensical manners in VtM. Many of these are linked to the moon current phrase in the sky, as their clan is known as "the clan of the moon" in the storyline. **Their madness forms part of a greater Madness Network, it is a form of psychic connection they all have with each other. It is mostly a one-way network and most Malkavians are receivers of the network, unable to gain access to it in return. **Malkavians are strange and unpredictable, their madness allows them to know things they should not in anyway know. They are therefore seers due to this, but jokers at the same time as they are known to use their strange insight to create elaborate grandiose pranks against other vampire clans. ***For an example of a prank, the Tremere clan has very organise and secretive meetings and no other Vampire clan has ever witnessed it; what better way to "prank" the Tremere who are spying you then to turn one of your own meetings into a recreation word for word of one of their "Secret" meetings? ***For an Example of being a "seer": In the middle of a peaceful country there is 1 Vampire in the country, a Ventrue. Overnight a great discovery is made by a merchant by accident within his country that neither the world has seen nor heard of ever before, the Ventrue is first to find out as the merchant went straight to him without telling a soul of where it is. Both rush out to secure the discovery, as only he and the merchant know about it and they have to work quickly. Upon arrival, they find the discovery is gone as unknown to anyone the Malkavians were there waiting to collect it 2 weeks before the Merchant even found it to begin with. They simply waited for the merchant to do the hard work. **Their clan logo comes from VtM, it is of a shattered mirror. The mirror represents their mind and their concept/reflection of the world forever shattered. **Dye You is seen using Dementation. **Dye You also displays signs of the Desensitization Derangement after loosing half her soul. *The Japanese-style of HQ they have in VS, is likely a nod to the Malkavians Japanese base in VtM. They are only one of two major clans to have an outpost in Asia, the other is in India, the entire country of which is territory of the Ravnos. In VtM the absence of Vampires in Asia is simple; Asia in general belongs to the Kuei-Jin. References Site Poll If the choice was yours to make, which of the clans would you want to be part of in Vampire Sphere? Ventrue Tremere Gangrel Brujah Malkavain Toreador Nosferatu Lasombra Tsimizce Giovanni Ravnos Category:Vampire Category:Malkavian Clan Category:Camarilla Category:Vampire Clan